Tyrannosaurus (Alignment)
Tyrannosaurus, representing cruelty and power, is a beast alignment that helps the protagonist excel in base damage, defense, health, and critical chances. The alignment gives a variety of unique skills in those statistics and is helpful if the protagonist does not have any good weaponry or attire. Important Material In the Aerie Library Ballad of Tyrannosaurus The Ballad of Tyrannosaurus has a passage of a Male Tyrannosaurus who is looking for a mate. Being nomadic he attempts to wander in a female's territory and lure her to prey. Successful of hunting a Triceratops he offers his meal to the female who caught her in her territory but unfortunately has found a mate already. He was bullied off of his prey and suffered unhealable wounds; dying about 10 hours after. The passage ups the defense stat and unlocks the skill Leather Skin for the protagonist to spend points on; the book may be read once Yuga allows the protagonist in the library, and is found misplaced in the Empress Section of the Library. Sauros Tyrannos Sauros Tyrannos is a latin dossier of the Tyrannosaurus. It describes a exaggerated anatomy of the creature and its behavior 65 million years ago. The dossier ups the defense, health, and attack stat and ups Proficiency. This dossier can only be read once however you can talk to Yuga to discuss about the Tyrannosaurus and learn more to gain more stats. Tyrant Queen's Rival '' Tyrant Queen's Rival is a illustrated book about a Tyrannosaurus defending her family from a Giganotosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus uses a number of useful ambush and attack strategies. The book increases the chances of a critical in a hunt and teaches the skill Crushing Blow. Important Material On Earth Blocks Record Store ''Staples of the Cretaceous '' Staples of the Cretaceous is a documentary that can be purchased for 3,250 yen. It contains 14 episodes. While watching the 12th, 13th, and 14th episode the documentary will feature Tyrannosaurus. Showing scientifically accurate facts, the protagonist will have increased Intelligence. They will, greatly, increase their speed stat, attack stat, defense stat, and health stat and will learn 3 skills. Rex Eye - Able to see food / bodies in dungeons. It functions similarly to Sixth Sense of the Magician Arcana which allows you to see invisible enemies. Tyrant's Authority - More enemies will fear you now. This will decrease the default requirements of an enemy to fear you by 1 level. This will also increase the damage of a Hunt by 30%. Parental Instinct - ''(This skill only works while transformed into a Persona) When a party member with a High Confidant Rank with you falls behind 20% health, you will now never have to waste your turn to block them. You will immediately guard them from any attacks until they are healed and you may attack while you block. ''Overthrown '' Overthrown is a 30 episode live action tv series about dinosaurs being revived back to Earth and is killing off the human race. The main character's group survives by mimicking the dinosaurs' tactics and learn to fast longer than a normal human being. By finishing Overthrown you will gain these 6 skills. Scent Track - Scent Track will allow you to deepen your expertise on detecting enemies. Legendary Fauna (Universal Skill built by all alignments) - Ambush - Fine Hunter - To the Bone - Egregious Emperor -